Love is war
by PotterCraft
Summary: Two soldiers get caught up in a love story in the middle of a war. M for a reason LEMONS, SEX.


Saph was in the middle of a team death. Her gun was low on ammo and she was beginning to lose any hope of surviving. She certainly didn't want to respawn again. Saph edged around the side of a building to check if the coast was clear. She saw 3 blue soldiers. There was no way she could take them all out. Staph was going through numerous plans when a red solider leaped from behind another building gun blazing. All 3 blue fell to the floor. Saph watched their bodies disappear for respawn. She did not notice the red solider had walked up to her.

"Hey, the names Rex, you looked like you needed some help." Said the solider.

Wow, Saph couldn't take her eyes off him. His face was handsome and perfectly formed. He was tall and obviously worked out because his muscles showed though the his red leather amour.

"Hi" she replied "Yes, thank you for saving me."

"I might stick around for a bit, is that cool with you."

Oh yes Saph thought. "Yes, yes, I would love that. I. Saph by the way.

"Well Saph I would love to accompany you."

The war went on for hours and Saph and Rex stayed together the whole time. In fact they were very fond of each other.

They had stopped for the night in an old abandoned house. Rex was pacing the room gun at the ready. Saph sat against the wall on an old couch.

"Rex there is something I want to tell you. Come here."

Rex came and sat beside her on the couch, it was just big enough.

"I... I.." Saph was cut off by Rex putting his lips to hers. This at first took Saph by surprise but then she began kissing back. Rex ran his tongue along Saph's lips, bagging for entry. She did just that. Their tongues explored each others mouths and then locked together. They eventually broke the kiss gasping for air.

"that felt great" gasped Saph.

"Oh baby that was nothing." Teased Rex. "Just say what you want."

"You, Rex I want you." Moaned Saph.

"Request accepted" Said Rex playfully.

Rex pushed Saph down onto the couch so she was laid on her back. Rex clambered ontop waist on top of hers. Rex snogged her again and slid his hands behind her back and found the zip holding her chestplate on. He slowly unzipped her chestplate and removed it. She was now In just her bra and leather leggings.

"Woah tiger, you need help too." Whispered Saph into his ear.

Saph flipped Rex over so she was onto and removed his chestplate. She ran her hands all over his chiseled chest. He was so strong. She felt something hard under her ass and looked down to see a tent in Rex's leggings.

"Oh I can deffinetly help with that." Purred Saph

She pushed her hands down the back of his leggings and slid them down. She could feel the muscles in his ass relax as he moaned her name. She smiled at this. Saph stood up and pulled his leggings all the way of and discarded them on the floor then her attention went back to Rex. His Dick was straight as a pole. Saph walked over to him and sat on his chest her face towards his feet. Saph shuddered and she felt Rex lick her ass hole. She the leaned her head down to his erection. It was exactly what Rex had been waiting for. Her vagina was just in front of his mouth. In that moment two things happened. Rex licked Saph wall the way and sucked on her hard bit. Saph took his dick in her hand and mouth. She shucked and licked around his shaft whilst her hand pumped the part she couldn't reach. They both moaned and their experiences. Rex moved Saph so she was laid down and he was on top. He positioned himself above her vagina. Lowering himself he entered her at a slow pace teasing Saph.

"Faster" she groaned. "I want you in me."

Rex replied with one quick motion. He slammed into her causing her to scream out of pain and joy. He got into a motion and began humping Saph to the edgescream moaned as she came. Rex quickly pulled out and dipped his head. He sucked up her juices and licked his lips.

"That was amazing, lets try another position. Rex sit on the couch arm and then lower your shoulders to the ground." Instructed Saph.

Rex did as he was told, Saph straddled him and just sat their enjoying the feeling.

"Do a sit up" said Saph. Rex sat up to face her. She wrapped her legs around him and leant back slightly. Rex now had full access to her breasts. He cupped one in each hand and then took turns sucking each of her hard nipples. Saph moaned at the contact. After a few minuets Rex stopped.

"We should probably go before we get found." He said. Saph nodded in agreement.

They put on their armour and picked up their guns. They left the house hand in hand and walked of to the battle.


End file.
